Forgotten, Yes Forgiven? Maybe
by MissSuzanna
Summary: Haleb/Ezria story. Mostly Haleb. Some Ezria. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a brand new story. Please enjoy and review! (This is my first story EVER, so be kind!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

**Hanna's POV**

_"He's perfect," I whispered, staring at my brand new baby boy. "He has your nose."_

_I looked at my fiancée, who looked as if he was on the verge of joyful tears. A broad smile was plastered on his face. "And he has your eyes, Hanna," he responded. "What are we going to name him?"_

_I smiled. "Caleb Michael Rivers II," I replied. "After you."_

I sat up in bed breathing heavily. This was the same dream I had dreamed every night since Caleb left. I groaned and got up to get myself a midnight snack. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? He was the past! Nothing more, nothing less. I tip-toed down the stairs and walked to the fridge, pulling out some 97% fat-free low calorie ham to make myself a sandwich on whole wheat bread. What? I have to keep my figure _some _how! As I was closing the door a voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing up?"

I screamed from the sudden sound of my mother's voice and dropped the lunch meat.

"Mom! I just... couldn't sleep," I confirmed.

"Oh. Are you still thinking about _him_?" Caleb wasn't 'Caleb' any more. He was 'him', 'he', and 'his'.

I nodded and felt the tears emerging from my eyes. "Mmm-hmm," was all I could get out.

"Aw, baby. I'm so sorry," my mom said softly, pulling me in for a hug. I cried into her arms, glad that she was around to comfort me. When I was done I smiled at her and walked back up to my room, forgetting about the sandwich.

My phone chimed.

_Poor widdle Hanna-Banana, all alone without a man by her side. Trust me, Caleb didn't do anything wrong. Jenna did. Bet you wish you listened to him, huh? Have fun fixing your broken heart, if that is even possible. Kisses form me, and not from Caleb! -A_

I threw her phone at the wall. Caleb did do something wrong, didn't he? I crawled back into my bed, drifting of to sleep for more dreaming about Caleb and the future we could of had.

**Caleb's POV**

I sent the 14th text to Hanna since two hours ago. Why wasn't she replying? Granted, it _was _3:45 in the morning. I groaned at shifted in my hotel bed. I was so sorry. All of my texts said pretty much the same thing: _Did you ever get my letter? I promise Hanna, I stopped spying right when I knew there was something going on between us. I love you, Hanna, with everything I have._

I missed her so much. Why did I do something so stupid? I wanted to cry I hurt so much. I fell asleep with a broken heart.

The next morning I texted, called, and emailed Hanna again. And again and again and again. Still no reply. Her phone was off. I wanted to scream in frustration. I hated myself.

**H's POV**

I woke up Saturday and decided to call Aria. I needed to vent. I searched around my room for it when I remembered. I threw it at my wall. I walked over to where I had thrown it to find my phone broken on the floor. "Shit," I muttered.

I drove down to AT&T to get a new one. As soon as I paid for it I ripped the SIM chip out and put it in the new phone. '19 new messages' it said. 19? What the crap? I opened my inbow to see who they were from. 1 from Spencer, one of my best friends, and 18 from... Caleb. I wanted to read them but decided not to. I had to stay angry.

Driving home my phone chimed again. Caleb. That was it. I ripped my phone out of my bag and read each one. My heart hurt and tears started pouring from their ducts. Did he really love me? What _letter_? I was so confused.

I dialed his number several times before finally clicking the "Call" button.

**C's POV**

I was eating at McDonald's when my ancient phone started ringing. I looked at the name. Hanna. I almost spit the burger I was chewing onto the table but I chewed it quickly and swallowed harshly instead. I flipped my phone open faster than you can say 'I love Hanna.'

"Hanna? You finally called!" I said, excitement coursing through my veins.

"Yeah. We need to talk, Caleb. About a lot of things." Her voice was cold and hard through the other line. I knew my Hanna, though. It was just an act.

"Okay. First, I'm really really really really sorry," I said, almost begging for forgiveness.

"I know."

"D-do you... forgive me?"

**Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! CHAPTER 2 BABY! Thanks to all the people that reviewed!**

**H's POV**

"D-do you... forgive me?" I heard from the other line. _YES! _I wanted to scream. He sounded so innocent and vulnerable.

"I... I don't know, Caleb," I said without any evident emotion in my voice, "you really hurt me."

"I know, Hanna. And I'm sorry. More sorry that words can say. You are the only person I love. I mean over all. My mom abandoned me, so I don't love her. I don't love my father. I never met him. I have no siblings. Just you Hanna. Forever and always. You."

I was touched by this speech. A single tear trickled down my face. "Okay. Maybe. Can you please come back?"

"Yes. I was hoping you would ask," he said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Caleb?" I asked quickly before he hung up, "do you really love me?"

Caleb didn't answer. A minute went by and he spoke up. "Yes."

"Why did that take you so long?" I asked, annoyed.

"I was trying to think up in words how much I love you. I can't. There is not a combination of words I can put together to explain it."

I grinned and said, "Awesome," before hanging up. I would ask about that letter when he came by.

**C's POV**

Yes! I was so ecstatic that this was happening! I tore out of McDonald's and onto my rental motorcycle, shoving the key in its hole. I stepped on the gas so fast I almost crashed. Driving and driving, I finally reached the bus stop. I ran inside when the bus came, (paying, of course) and sat down, bouncing my knee impatiently. We stopped about a million times and I rode 4 different buses when I finally got to Rosewood. I didn't care that I had left the motorcycle. It could wait, Hanna couldn't. I ran and ran and ran down the streets. I didn't care if I looked mental. I reached her house, out of breath.

I knocked.

**H's POV**

I was folding laundry when I heard the door being knocked. _Caleb? _I thought. No, it couldn't be. I walked up to the door, opened it, and there he was. He was breathing hard.

"Hanna..." he said breathlessly.

I couldn't wait any longer. I fell into his arms and hugged him. "You're here..." I whispered.

"Yeah," he smiled softly at me. I quickly realized what I was doing and I pulled away.

"Sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry Hanna? I would-"

I shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Enough with the sappy love-speeches, Caleb," I laughed. He turned a bright red and muttered 'sorry'. We plopped down on the couch with two glasses of tea. (You know, with a little special-something in it.)

We talked and talked about everything. I found out about the letter. I _also _found out why I didn't get it. I think I might just have to murder Mona. "Caleb?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**C's POV**

Did I just hear her right? "Y-you do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" She answered happily. I put my hand on her knee.

"Good."

She smiled and my heart started pounding. She made me feel like a 7th grade boy when she smiled. Her smile slowly faded and she was looking me deep into my eyes.

I leaned in, slowly at first, but she rushed in. We kissed and kissed for who knows how long. "I love you..." she muttered between kisses. My pants were getting tight. Really tight. I guess she knew, because next she smirked in my ear, "Wanna do it a second time?"

I didn't need to answer. We made love right there on her mother's couch.

**H's POV**

(The next week)

I sat at my lunch table, biting my lip, off in la-la land.

"Earth to Hanna!" I heard a voice say.

"Oh sorry, Aria," I said, blushing.

"It's cool. What's gotten into you though?" She asked.

_Caleb, got into me, last week, in fact, _I thought, smirking. "Well... Caleb and I are back together," I whispered. I had kept it a secret from them until then.

Emily's eyes got wide, Spencer smirked, and Aria looked concerned. "Are you happy about that?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I am," I answered.

"Good," Spencer smiled.

"So," Aria started, clearing her throat, "What have you two been doing?" How did she know he had been staying over?

I blushed a deep red, so I didn't need to answer. "Oh my God," Spencer said, shocked.

"Yeah, what she said," Aria smirked, pointing towards Spencer. "I'm jealous, Han."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well," Aria started, "Ezra and I have been going out for over 8 months, and we've never gone further than kissing! How long have you and Caleb been seeing each other? Like, six days?"

I laughed at her exaggeration and smiled. "Two months, stupid."

**C's POV**

I walked down the halls of Rosewood High. I decided to move back. I saw Mona, who gave me a scowl. I guess Hanna hadn't given her the 411 on us, yet.

I spotted Hanna and her friends at their lunch table. "Hey!" I said, plopping down next to my girlfriend.

"Hi, Caleb," she responded. The girls and I laughed and talked for around 30 minutes, when Hanna's smile dropped.

"Excuse me..." she whispered, and then running off to the bathroom, looking sick.

Emily gave the two girls a look that said, "Oh shit."

My words exactly.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYY! Haha TIME FOR NUMBER 3, BABY! Lol please, please, please review because it brightens my days and makes me feel like I'm on top of the world! (Oh, and you just might get a sneak peek or two!) Love and Gummy Bears, MEEEE!**

**C's POV**

Crap. Was she pregnant? God, I hope not.

Spencer looked worried. "Did you guys use protection?" she asked.

"H-how did you know-" I started

"Hanna told us," she interrupted, "did you or didn't you?"

"Yes! Of course we did!" I exclaimed.

Hanna come back out and sat next to me. "Sorry guys. I think the lunch lady is trying to poison me!"

The girls looked at her cautiously.

"What? Do you think... do you think I'm _pregnant?_"

**H's POV**

I could _not _be pregnant. We used protection!

"Maybe," Emily whispered.

I was annoyed. "That isn't possible! Just to prove it, I will buy a test today and show you that it is NEGATIVE." The main reason I was doing this is so I can make sure they aren't right.

"Fine," Spencer said.

I looked over to Caleb, who looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Caleb?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. He just stared straight ahead and whispered, "Hanna... I'm scared"

(After school)

After I went into Walgreen's and bought a pregnancy test I ran to my little car that was filled with my three best friends and my boyfriend.

"Did you get it?" Aria asked.

"Yep," I whispered. We stayed quiet the rest of the way there.

I got home, and ran to the nearest bathroom. I read the instructions twice and followed them. I soon came back out.

"Did you do it?" Emily asked.

"No, I just waved it around like a magic wand," I snapped.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Em. Yes, I peed on the weird little stick thing," I smiled.

"How long do we have to wait?" Spencer inquired.

"3 minutes," I said softly.

Those three minutes lasted an eternity. Finally, the microwave timer went off and we all darted to the bathroom. I picked it up. "I don't wanna look," I whispered.

"You have to," Emily said softly.

I turned it over.

**C's POV**

My heart was racing. Hanna looked at me and the test back and forth, and collapsed into my arms. "I'm not pregnant!" She laughed. A huge wave of relief washed over me.

"You're not?" I asked, hugging her back.

"No!" She smiled, hugging me again.

The girls all looked happy and relived as well. Well, all except for Aria. Hanna turned to her. "Why the long face?" She asked sympathetically.

Aria shook her head and smiled. "Oh, sorry! I was... deep in thought!"

Hanna smiled. "Okay! I'm so happy!"

**H's POV**

Yes! I'm not pregnant!

I turned to Caleb, who had a huge smile on his face. Before I knew it, my lips were crashed up against his and we were kissing passionately.

I heard the door close behind me, and Spencer's snickering and Emily's "Get a room!" were also pretty audible.

Somehow we made our way downstairs into the basement. Caleb's brown eyes were filled with lust as we laid on his bed.

"Do you wanna celebrate?" He asked huskily.

I nodded, so we celebrated. For quite awhile. And it was one of the best celebrations I have ever experienced.

**HAHA SMART MOVE HANNA! Yeah, okay, I had sex, thought I was pregnant, scared to death because I could have been, but I wasn't! So, what do I do to celebrate? HAVE SEX! -_- Wowww Hanna. Wowww.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) Time for another CHAPTER! :D Enjoy! :P :P :P :P**

**H's POV (2 months later)**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Crapitty crap crap.

I stared at the object in my hand. I closed my eyes for several seconds, hoping that it would change, but it wouldn't. I was freaking out. My whole future was written right there. In the shape of a little pink plus sign. That was the 4th pregnancy test I had taken, so I was definitely pregnant. A million thoughts ran through my head. _Adoption? Abortion? No... Not that. Keep it? What am I gonna do? What are my friends going to think of me? How will I tell my mom? What about Caleb?_

Then it struck me. _Caleb. _How was I going to tell him? A pounding of the door shook me out of my trance. "Hanna? Are you finished peeing? I gotta go! BAD!"

My mom let Caleb stay, thank God. She almost ripped his head off when she saw him!

"Okay, Caleb! One second!" I put the tests in my pocket and opened the door.

"Thanks!" He said quickly, running into the bathroom. I smiled softly and then realized what was actually happening.

I was having a baby.

I started breathing fast and I ran upstairs.

I texted the girls, "SOS! PLEASE HURRY!"

All I had to do was wait.

**Hey I know its really short BUT I was running late 4 something! REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, another chapter :)**

**Hanna**

I had decided to text the girls that I was kidding, and happy Thursday Fools. Hey, I wasn't ready!

I walked into my 1st hour class the next day, Mr. Fitz's room. I sat down in my seat. I turned to Aria, about to tell her sorry about yesterday, but I couldn't help but notice how aweful and sick she looked.

"Aria, are you okay?" I asked. She gave me a weak smile and nodded. Was this about Mr. Fitz? Er, Ezra? I looked at him too. He looked just like Aria. Deathly sick and worried.

Something freaky was going on here.

*#*#*#*

(at Lunch that Day)

Aria wasn't eating her food, just staring into space. Caleb wasn't here today, he was sick.

Spencer was the first to speak up. "Aria... are you okay? You seem really sick."

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

She brought her head up and sighed. "Guys..."

We leaned in closer, awaiting her secret.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wait...you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

We all nodded.

"I'm... I'm pregnant..."

Our jaws dropped open. "WHAT?" Emily said loudly, shocked.

"Shh!" Aria said, smacking her on the arm.

I couldn't believe it. Aria? Pregnant? Woah. And me? Pregnant too? Double woah.

I laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, um, I have something to say too...?"

They leaned in to me this time. "I'm uh, am um, gonna have a baby too...heh heh..."

Everyone was in utter shock at first, but then Aria broke out in a huge smile. "Oh my God! I don't have to do this alone!"

I smiled softly. "Nope!"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I didn't mean to be happy about it, Hanna, I'm sorry!" She wiped her eyes. "Ugh! These stupid hormones!"

I laughed a little. "Do you wanna come over tonight? Talk?"

She smiled. "Sure. Like a little pregnant-moms group!"

I laughed again. But on the inside I was freaking out. How was I gonna tell my mom? And Caleb?

**Okay! Review! I know its short, and I'm gonna have to stay in tune with Forever Awesome's story, unless she decides to go independent with it. Love you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for not updating! :P**

**3****rd**** POV**

Hanna was daydreaming on her bed when a familiar face poked through her door. "Hey Han!"

"Hey, Aria," she replied.

Aria stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, and then suddenly, burst into tears. She rushed into her friend's arms and sobbed into her shirt, taking in huge breaths and attempting to speak.

Hanna, completely in shock, rubbed her friend's shaking back, telling her everything was going to be alright. Hanna had never seen Aria cry before. She was quite possibly the strongest of the four friends, and usually never let her emotions get the best of her. "Wh-what am I going to do-o-o-o-o?" she cried.

Hanna, speaking softly, said, "Aria, you're not alone. I'm going through the same thing."

Aria stood up abruptly, her face tear-stained and blotchy, and her features etched with anger. "You are _not _going through what I am going through!"

Hanna's eyes went wide, wondering what the Hell was going on. "W-what do you mean?"

"The father of _your _child isn't six years older than you! He's not a secret from your parents! He's not your EX-ENGLISH TEACHER!" Aria's fists were balled up by her sides and short, angry breaths came out of her flaring nostrils. Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but apparently Aria wasn't finished. "Also, you have no threats on your relationship! I mean, I have Jackie, Jason, Noel, my parents…th-this child!" Aria pointed to her still flat stomach. "And Ezra doesn't know yet! We were worried I might be pregnant, and I took a pregnancy test before lunch…and…and it was positive." Her features softened and tears welled up in her eyes, and a soft, shaky whisper was spoken. "A-and…y-your parents haven't found out…and said that…that…" Another avalanche of tears erupted from the brunette's eyes.

Hanna gasped. "Said what? What did they say, Aria? How did they find out?" She pulled Aria down next to her.

Aria wiped her eyes and held back more tears, and began to speak slowly and shakily. "W-well, before I came here, I went to my house, and…and…" Small tears fell down her cheeks. "And my mother confronted me, a-and said she found the receipt for the test…so I had to admit! She g-got really angry with me and told me…told me that…" Her bottom lip began to quiver and a new waterfall of tears began.

Hanna, slightly sick of all the tears, tried to stay calm, "Said what?"

Aria just sobbed harder, but managed to tell her. "Sh-she said that I have to get an…to get an…to get an abortion!" Aria collapsed into Hanna's arms once again and wailed. "She said I have t-to get on, or she'll…or she'll kick m-me out-t-t-t!"

Hanna felt her heart break for her friend in need and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Aria…"

Aria nodded. "It's okay…"

Little did the two girls know that someone had been listening to the conversation the entire time…

**Who do you think it is! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
